


Fighting the Urge

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helens78's kinkmeme request of "high school AU-super confident teacher Vecchio seduces shy teacher Fraser.  Or shy teacher Fraser seduces super-confident teacher Vecchio completely and totally by accident!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Urge

“So, do you think that Shakespeare has painted women in a favorable light?”  
It was a warm spring day, with barely a breeze wafting in through the open window, and most of the class was drifting away like a rapidly moving ice flow. Fraser fought the urge to sigh, and wished just momentarily that he were the kind of teacher who would drop a very large book on the floor to see if the noise would jolt some of them out of their stupor. He’s new though, and such things can be construed as physical intimidation, so he fought that urge as well.  
“Well, that’s what we sometimes call a flambé…” Everyone was suddenly distracted by Turnbull’s frantic attempts to put out a sheepish-looking student’s culinary disaster across the hall. Fraser promptly decided that things could be worse.  
The bell rang mercifully and students filed out. Fraser sat wearily down at his desk and indulged in the four minutes of wallowing that he allowed himself on a weekly basis. His head snapped up from his folded arms as he heard Stella Kowalski’s heels enter the room.  
“You alright, Fraser?” It was genuine concern in her voice, and Fraser fought the cynical thought that she was asking because she’s been assigned as his mentor.  
“I’m fine,” he lied, and began straightening his errant desk that he had just organized four hours ago.  
“Well, please don’t stay late today. It’s Friday Fraser; and if the kids aren’t going to do their homework this weekend, you are under no obligation to grade it.” There was a good-natured look of mirth in her eyes, but Fraser was only able to return a polite smile. “I have an evaluation on Monday,” he reached up to rub an eyebrow.  
“It’ll go well,” Stella replied airily. “Welsh may not be the most demonstrative, but I know he’s pleased with your performance.”  
The matter was decided for Fraser as Ray breezed into the room, a definite spring in his step. “Weekend’s a wastin’ Benny. If you want a lift home, the Riv is leaving in ten.”  
“Of course, Ray.”  
Stella was laughing at a story Ray was telling as Fraser trailed them down the hall. He was lost in his own thoughts, contemplating the wisdom of purchasing a new bed that weekend. The injuries he sustained when he was with the RCMP were beginning to make their presence known these days, and he couldn’t recall his muscles ever feeling so tight in his shoulders before.  
Fraser blinked in the dim light of the automotive shop. Ray Kowalski was frowning slightly and limping towards them. “What happened, Ray?”  
“Girl dropped a wrench on my foot. Can you believe that?”  
“That’s what happens when you let women into an auto shop,” Ray Vecchio’s eyes were lit up in an obvious attempt to get a rise out of Stella and Fraser. Stella just threw him a withering look and turned to her husband, rubbing his arm sympathetically. “Guess we’ll stay in instead of going out dancing tonight,” she said as she reached over and kissed his cheek.  
“No way Babe, we have to celebrate this weekend.” Ray was hopping on his one good foot, obviously excited.  
“Oh, what’s the good fortune?”  
Stella actually flushed slightly, a look foreign to her. “I got into law school,” she revealed,”but I haven’t made any decisions yet,” she hastily added.  
“Well I’m sure whatever you decide, the city of Chicago will benefit enormously,” Fraser said sincerely.  
“Yes, congrats Stell. If anyone can kick ass at being a lawyer, you can,” Ray Vecchio chimed in. “Kowalski, please tell me you didn’t let any of these kids mess with my baby.”  
Kowalski rolled his eyes. “Your car is fine; an oil change isn’t exactly rocket science Vecchio. And anyone who gets discount service should not be complaining.” He tossed the keys to Ray.  
“Have a good weekend guys, and thank you for the good wishes,” Stella added, linking arms with her husband.  
“Yeah, we’ll have to do dinner or drinks again soon,” Kowalski rummaged in his pocket for his own keys.  
“Thanks Kowalski, see you later.” Ray was sliding into the driver’s seat of the car and Fraser fought the urge to tip a hat he no longer wore as he opened the passenger door of the Riv.  
**  
“So what are your plans for the weekend Benny?”  
Fraser had yet to decipher just where all of Ray’s frenetic energy came from on Friday afternoons. “Well Ray, I was considering doing a bit of furniture shopping. I should really purchase a new bed.”  
Ray snorted as he checked his blind spots. “No kidding Benny. You need to find a new apartment. I swear I’m getting a camera crew in there and sending copies of video to the mayor, the governor, and the local news channels. Maybe that would convince some people that we’re not getting paid enough.”  
“Really Ray, it’s fine.”  
“I don’t know how you stand it Benny.”  
Fraser raised an eyebrow. “I suppose it’s comparatively easy, living with your family?” He had to laugh slightly as Ray gave a dramatic shudder. For all the complaining Ray did about being the patriarch in his house, it was obvious that he cared deeply for them.  
“Hey, it’s a gorgeous day; let’s say we get the wolf, go for a long walk, order some pizza, then we go on this furniture search? I know a great store.”  
A small part of Fraser wanted to decline, his mind creating the excuses of his own fatigue, and not wanting to indulge Diefenbaker’s bad habits. Politeness won over though, and in the back of his mind, the place reserved for the truths that he never allowed himself to truly entertain, the reality that this is the best part of any day, being with Ray, was humming loudly.  
**  
Fraser decided that he would have to incorporate Ray’s skills of persuasion into a lesson. He had managed to talk down the store owner on price, convince Fraser to buy a larger bed than he actually needed, convince the store to deliver for almost nothing, and cajole Fraser into lying face down, receiving a thorough back massage. It’s easy to trust Ray, Fraser told himself, and steadfastly ignored the sensations that were traveling through his body. Discipline, he thought. You used to be a Mountie, now you teach high school. You are well-versed in discipline.  
Ray flopped down beside Fraser when he finished, and Fraser rolled onto his side, thinking how odd it was that it didn’t feel unnatural for another man his age, one who was clearly heterosexual, to be laying on his bed next to him, carrying on a conversation as if he would truly not rather be anywhere else.  
“What’s been eating you, Benny?”  
Fraser blinked. It was another peculiar talent of Ray’s, this ability to change to a difficult subject so abruptly, yet confidently.  
“I suppose,” he began carefully, “that it’s work. Students seem disconnected Ray. They don’t want to read anything. They have no interest in writing down their thoughts on any topic.” He looked over at his friend. “I wish I could engage them like you do.”  
“Well, you know these teenagers Benny; all they want to do is solve for x and find the hypotenuse of every right triangle they can get their hands on,” Ray replied sarcastically. “You’re doing a fine job Benny. Don’t let it get to you.”  
“I imagine you’re right, Ray. It’s just…and this is foolish, perhaps, but it seemed that things were easier when I was a Mountie, less complicated. Of course I suppose I’m probably glamourizing the past a bit.”  
“It still bothers you,” Ray said softly.  
“I thought catching my father’s killers would be enough,” Fraser replied. “I could have predicted the homesickness, but not the way I miss being a police officer. I enjoy teaching, but I thought it would fill that empty space a little better than this.”  
“You’re just worn out; you need summer to get here faster. Besides it’s your first year; things will get better.” Ray shifted to his side. “It’s too bad you couldn’t have been a Mountie here. They got a Consulate somewhere in the city, right?”  
Fraser smiled wryly. “A Consulate doesn’t need Mounted police officers. Besides, I’m sure it would be nothing but ceremonial work and diplomacy rather than actual police work. Surely a fate worse than death,” he joked.  
Later Fraser would not remember the moment that Ray kissed him, only that his eyes were wide-open in astonishment.  
Ray pulls away, and the look on his face is truly awful. “I’m sorry Benny; I thought you were giving me signals there. I’ll just…get ready to leave.”  
Fraser blinked. His fast reflexes from his time with the RCMP had not left him. He pulled Ray back into his arms and kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away, Ray looked dazed. “I’m sorry Ray, but I assumed you were entirely heterosexual.”  
Ray blinked. “I’m not crazy enough to limit my options.” He grinned. “We don’t have to do anything right now. I mean, I don’t want to go too fast if you’re not ready….”  
“The fourth day of school.”  
“What?”  
“I was ready the fourth day of school.”  
Ray’s grin became wider. He rolled so that Fraser was on his back and Ray was on top of him, kissing him without abandon. Fraser moaned as Ray slid his own interested cock against Fraser’s rapidly hardening one.  
Diefenbaker gave what sounded like an approving and excited bark.  
“Your wolf’s a voyeur Benny,” Ray murmured, and Fraser shivered as Ray slid his tongue behind his ear.  
“There are boundaries Dief,” Fraser managed to strangle out.  
“Go take a hike Dief, find your own action.”  
Diefenbaker obediently leapt through the open window onto the fire escape.  
“You really shouldn’t encourage him Ray. He could find any number of dogs in heat.”  
“You could always get him fixed.”  
“Ray!” Fraser chided in an astonished voice.  
Ray just laughed. “Clothes. There’s way too many of them right now.” He rolled off the bed to dispose of the suddenly annoying garments more easily and Fraser followed suit. He stopped to admire the fine lines of Ray’s form and his olive skin, letting his eyes travel down to the stiff, beautiful cock.  
“You alright there, Benny?”  
“Yes Ray, I was simply admiring.”  
Ray raised an eyebrow. “You really telling me you’re impressed with anyone else after seeing yourself in the mirror every day?”  
Fraser smiled the first truly genuine smile in days. “Well Ray, like you, I’m not crazy enough to limit my options.” He braced himself as Ray shoved him down on the bed, and took a moment to appreciate his good taste in high thread-count sheets. They felt cool and soft against his skin as he became tangled up in them with Ray, a contrast to the heat of Ray’s skin and the stiffness of Ray’s nipples and his cock against Fraser’s own. He groaned as Ray maddeningly rocked against him. He gripped Ray by the arms and flipped him so that he could get some friction. He leaned down, feeling the need to occupy his mouth, and began sucking on Ray’s delightfully long neck.  
“Wait Benny,” Ray panted, “move down to my chest; it’s going to be too warm for turtlenecks next week.”  
“Ah, right you are, Ray.” Fraser obeyed and took one hardened nipple in his mouth, enjoying the gasp from Ray and the way he arched upward.  
It was over too soon, Fraser coming with a strangled sob and Ray following soon after. Fraser collapsed against Ray, and rested his head on his shoulder as Ray rubbed lazy circles on Fraser’s back and shoulders.  
**  
Fraser blinked and reached out to find an empty space next to him. He sat up and squinted in the darkness. “Ray?”  
“I’m right here; I was just closing the window.” Ray settled down next to him and Fraser lay back down. It really was a remarkably comfortable bed.  
“Dief’s back,” Ray murmured. “He looks pretty happy.” Fraser could practically hear Ray’s smirk.  
“Well, that’s just as likely due to him finding an all-night donut shop as to finding a bitch in heat,” Fraser replied sarcastically, to a disapproving grumble from Diefenbaker.  
Ray rubbed a leg lazily against Fraser and slung an arm across him. “Well I know I got lucky anyway.”  
“That makes two of us,” Fraser replied sleepily. “Alright, three,” he amended as he opened one eye to glare over at Dief. “You’re in trouble if I hear about any results of your escapades though.”  
Ray just laughed next to him. “Go easy on him Benny.”  
Fraser grinned. “Well, I do find myself feeling more relaxed than I have in quite a long time. Perhaps I’ll fight the urge to discipline.”  
“That’s the spirit Benny. That’s the spirit.”


End file.
